Voldemort's Secret
by Blade Polisher
Summary: The title says it all my first fic please R+R


**~^^Voldemort's Secret.^^~**

****

Disclaimer: 

Pigwidgeon: Twit twoo twit twoo twoo ::Owl translation; I am going to annoy this fanfic writer to hell::

Blade Polisher: Harry Potter does not belong…

Pigwidgeon: (Flies around Blade Polisher's head) 

Blade Polisher: (swats at the owl)

Pigwidgeon: (at the top of his tiny kaiwaii lungs) TWIT-A-WOOOOOO! ::Owl translation; BLADE POLISHER IS AN IDIOT!

Blade Polisher: SHADDDAP YOU DAMNED OWL! 

Pigwidgeon: TWWWWWOOOOOOOOO!! TWIT-TWIT…twoo? ::Owl translation; CAN I DO THE DISCLAIMER…please?

Blade Polisher: NO!

Pigwidgeon: TWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT-WOOOOOOOOO! ::Owl translation; Blade Polisher is secretly in love with Barty Crouch::

Blade Polisher: I AM NOT!

Pigwidgeon: TWIT-TWIT-TWIT-TWIT!!! ::Owl translation; Blade Polisher drinks cat sick!::

Blade Polisher: SHUT UP!

Pigwidgeon: TWIT-TWIT-TWIT….

Ron: (pointing his wand at Pigwidgeon) STUPEFY! Stupid bloody owl! (picks up Pigwidgeon and heads to the direction of the owlrey) Blade Polisher just get on with the disclaimer so we can get some PEACE!

Blade Polisher: Harry Potter does not belong to me he belongs to the talented J K Rowling. Neither do any of the other Harry Potter characters not Ron not Voldemort and most definitely NOT Pigwidgeon…on with the fic…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As Harry stood in the moonlit stadium where he had just that afternoon won his second house cup. 

Harry looked up and down the pitch he knew he was looking for something but he didn't know what it was. 

Then it all came clear there at the other end of the pitch was a small rat and then in a blink of an eye it turned into Wormtail otherwise known as Peter Petigrew. 

"My master wishes to talk to you" he commanded pointing at Harry with his wand. 

"I will not, go tell your master to come see me if he wants to kill me" shouted Harry across the stadium.

"Petrificus Totalus!" demanded Wormtail. 

And all faded for quite some time.

* * * * * * * * *

"Where-where am I and why cant I feel my body?" stuttered Harry as he slowly opened his eyes. 

"You are in my home and my care you cant feel your body because my insolent colleague has used the total body binding spell on you" explained Voldemort his icy voice stinging through Harry's veins "I've ordered your presence here today to tell you something I do not wish to kill you. Harry do you know who your father is?" 

"Yes I do" spoke Harry confidently 

"No you don't" 

"Yes I do" 

"NO YOU DON'T! Sorry Harry but I am quite certain you don't and I'm certain of that for Harry I am your father" 

"No you're not, you can't be" 

"Yes I am Harry did your mother ever tell you about the love her and I had?" 

"Errrrrrrrrm" 

"I thought as much. It was exactly a year before I killed your mother and your father. I regret killing your mother she was of pure beauty yet I tried, oh how I tried to catch your mothers attention but she always hung around with that arsehole of a man James Potter. 

When the two of them married I was so close to killing myself. I hated James oh how I hated him he could have Lilly whenever just by clicking his fingers she'd come running but I had to try so hard then one time she walked into my shop and we instantly clashed. 

The sex was wonderful it was like heaven on earth, every scream of enjoyment, every knock of the bed was sheer bliss but I knew that it would not last and it didn't. She swore me to secrecy never to tell a soul but when I was head of my own posy I kept tabs on her and then one day news came that she was 6 months pregnant I wondered whether it was mine but when James took the credit for it I was near death again. But a year later when I took your mothers and your fathers life. I took a blood sample that's how you got your scar on your head. 

See I'm not that good with a knife and I slipped, any way I took a blood sample and it turned out you were mine though I only got the results yesterday because I was in hiding. So Harry I AM your father."

**~^^TBC?^^~**

So what did you think? My first fic please be gentle…

Comments appreciated please R+R

Blade Polisher.


End file.
